


Never Gonna Give You Up

by the_real_Karaage



Series: Bitter and the Sweetness Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Awkward Crush, Explicit Language, Gay Awakening, Gay Matt Holt, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Shiro (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt is a meme, Mutual Pining, Pining Matt, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Sexual Humor, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shy Shiro, Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, gay awakening for matt, matt holt is savage, socially awkward shiro, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_Karaage/pseuds/the_real_Karaage
Summary: Prequel to Bitter and The SweetnessSometimes life throws some stuff at you that you are never really ready for. Matt Holt was never really ready for anything that happened in his life. He thought of himself as an adaptable bit of sponge. Able to bend and twist with each thing that came his way.-His parents divorce. Bam, he was a Holt, not a Holt Gunderson.-His baby sister  coming out. Bam, he has a baby brother now.-People telling him he had it easy because his father was the head of his department. Bam, transfer to a school three days drive from home.An Adonis of a guy that may or may not have rocks for brains as his chem partner who didn't want anything to do with him?  Wait, hello gay thoughts! And somehow the more he thought about him, he didn't want to bend and twist to adapt to this. He didn't want to let this just slip pass and  go, no matter how hard life seem to want to him to.This is the story of how Matt's first semester at college went and how he and Shiro got together.





	1. Chapter 1

Driving in Texas was a scary thing, Matt found out the hard way as he was cut off yet again on the I-30 merger going into downtown Dallas. He just wanted to get to his dorm room in one piece. Orientation had been last week and he had flown down and then back home to make sure that his little brother's orientation and first day went smoothly. He was technically starting college the same year as his baby brother, only with a degree under his belt. The college near his house was a fine college, he just felt stuck. His dad taught there and everyone knew him and his brother. It just felt too easy. He got accepted to a number of colleges that were extremely happy to take him, but it just didn't feel right until Texas. _Texas_. A place he had never been, and was three days travel from home if he drove straight through almost.

Matt didn't have a problem driving the long distance. Really. It gave him a long quiet space to think. A lot had happened over the last year. His brother, Pidge, had come out.

Well, back up, first his parents had divorced a few years ago. It never really worked for their family. Dad was always working, or gone doing research for his various grants and he guessed his mother got tired of waiting. She had tried to take both him and Pidge away from their dad citing 'incompetence' in taking care of them. He was the age to be able to choose. Pidge hadn't been. So Colleen took him. She didn't even hide her displeasure about it.  Pidge pulled away from all contact and ended up hospitalized. Which was a pretty shitty place to come out to your big brother about being Transgender, but that was Pidge for you. 

After that, he did everything he could for his little brother. Gave him clothing, got his records changed, got him started on transitioning. Anything to make him feel 'normal.' Colleen blocked him most of the time, saying that she wasn't going to 'lose her daughter like she had her son and husband.' Which ended up making his dad so mad he filed for custody and won.  Katie Holt Gunderson became Pidge Gunderson.

And all of that just happened in the last ten months! Then Pidge graduated early, and got accepted to Dad's school and he got accepted to Texas. He felt so nervous leaving Pidge. He was more twitchy and jumpy then Pidge which made the other laugh, so score.  But his brother's roommate… That Lance was a character, but Pidge didn't find him too bad. Snickering and saying that the Latino reminded him of Matt and it made the separation better.

Matt was too wrapped in this thoughts as he turned into the campus, not even paying attention to the person that just happened to be jaywalking across the way. He was shoving something into his bag, not playing attention at all as he tripped over the untied laces of his duct taped converse. Matt looked up from where he had grabbed his starbucks and slammed on the brakes.

The dark haired guy froze as Matt's car came the a screeching stop inches from him, coffee slamming into the steering wheel and exploding everywhere. At least it was an iced coffee, Matt thought miserably. His heart beat racing as he looked down at the seven dollars worth of coffee in his lap before looking back up at the guy who was still peacocking up at Matt.  
  
"What the fuck man?!" The guy yelled at him, shouldering his bag before shoving his pencil behind his ear, long black hair pulled back into a sort of messy ponytail.

 Matt stared at him, frowning. "You were the one crossing the walk and not the cross walk like yinz over there!" He yelled out his open window, his northern accent extremely thick as he waved what was left of his starbucks. The guy snickered at him, trying not to laugh. "That's an accent ya have there." He commented with a smirk.

 Matt blinked at him. "Really? That's the thing you get from that?! I almost made you into a pancake and I have a lapful of seven dollar coffee because someone decided to jay walk and then have the nerve to peacock at me!"

The guy burst out laughing, bowing over as he laughed so hard. Matt rolled his eyes before checking to see if anyone was behind him. Luckily, no one. He sighed. "You owe me a coffee!" He called to him as the guy righted himself and wiped his eyes. "Sure." He said walking over and snatching the cup from Matt's hand before walking away.

"Wait!" Matt called launching himself halfway out of the window. "I don't even know your name!"

The guy turned around, walking backwards. "Keith. Where you staying," He looked down at the cup, "Mat?"

 "Adams Hall. 4000 building." Matt called at him as Keith tripped over the curve. "Got it!" He said before checking his watch. "Shit fuck!" He yelled before running off across the green. Matt sat there in his sticky coffee mess before a loud horn scared him into moving his car.

Well, hopefully Pidge was having a better day at college, he thought as he got to his parking deck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I have been AFK for the last forever. School and work as usual. And I moved back in feb. Which was pretty awesome. Now school is over, and I have a two week vacation from work before we go back for the summer. I'm going to try to update all my stories as I can. And yes the update for Bitter and the Sweetness is soon!

After settling in finally that night, Matt pulled out his laptop and skyped his brother for a while. He seemed to be doing fine. He and Lance were in most of the same classes and had even joined the same dance program. After repeatedly making sure that Pidge was taking care of himself, he ended the call and then called his dad for good measure.  After that he sighed, grabbing his chemistry textbook and started to read it. He fell asleep at his desk after the first two chapters, the driving finally catching up to him.

 The next morning, his alarm woke him up, thankfully. He scrambled around grabbing his textbooks and shoving them into his bag as he tried to find where he had put, well, anything actually. His dorm room was still a maze of books with their contents spilled out around them and dragged to different parts of the room. He rummaged through some of the plastic bags on his kitchen counter, pulling out a breakfast shake and a granola bar. It would have to do until he unpacked and was able to make a solid breakfast.

 He scanned his room before locking up. He pulled his schedule up on his phone before walking the hall really not paying any attention to where he was going before a yelp brought him back to the present. He skidded to a stop, looking up from his phone to find the same dark headed guy that he had almost ran over the other day, Keith.

 He was standing there with his long back hair pulled up into a twisted ponytail, ripped jeans, duct taped converse and a oversized band shirt. He had a cup of coffee clutched tightly in his hand, which was covered in a pair of leather fingerless gloves.  "What the fuck? What is yer problem with trying to run me over?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Matt gapped at him, words refusing to come out for a moment. He cleared his throat before shoving his phone into his pocket. "Oh, hey sorry." He said, giving him a smile.

Keith adjusted his bag, shoving the cup at him. "Here ya go."  
  
Matt looked down at the coffee with wide eyes. "Oh, you actually.." He trailed off, taking the coffee from him and giving it a sip. He grimaced a bit at the very little use of sugar and caramel but it was still good. "How did you even get in here?" He asked curiously.

Keith gave him a smirk. "I know things." He said, turning on his heel and walked off. "Try not to run anyone else over asshole." He called to Matt.

Matt rolled his eyes, pulling his phone out. He checked the time, cursing and running out of the building.

 

* * *

 

After only getting lost twice and tripping over a bush, he was only slightly late to Chemistry. He apologized to the professor, who frowned and told him to take a seat. Matt paused, looking over the classroom. It seemed as if everyone had already chosen their partners for the semester and every seat was filled. Well, except one, near the back. There was an older, tall, muscular hunk of a man sitting at one of the lab tables by himself. Matt froze, feeling the air knocked out of him. He couldn't think, he couldn't even function. His hardware had stuttered. He had blue screened. Matt.exe has stopped working.

_Fuck._

_Me._

He swallowed hard, clutching the coffee tightly and accidently spilling a bit on himself. He hissed at the feel of the hot liquid. Okay, so he was awake. It took a moment for him to get his legs to work, because his brain was more laggy than W.O.W on the school wifi.  He walked over to the table, sitting the coffee down before dropping his bag.

The man looked up and Matt had to clutch the back of his chair to keep from swooning. He had a hard jaw line, beautiful eyes, even the jagged scar across his nose was beautiful. He was a practical Adonis in the fucking flesh.

"Hello, Dick." The man greeted with a smile. Matt frowned, raising an eyebrow as he sat down. Alright maybe he wasn't that cute.

"Excuse me?" He said, frowning even more. The man's face dropped, giving Matt what could only be described as a kicked puppy expression. "It's the name on your coffee cup.." He said, pointing to the cup on the desk. Matt turned it around and sure enough, ' **DICK** ' was written on it in black sharpie. Matt groaned, rubbing his face before sitting back in his chair. "Matt, my name is Matt."

"Oh, sorry.." The man said, his neck and face slowly turning red as he looked back at his book. He turned back to him after a second. "Nice to meet you, Matt."

Matt nodded. "Seems like we are going to be partners."

Before the man would respond the teacher called out. "Mr. Shirogane, what is an acid?"

The man, Shirogane, fumbled with his book, flushing deeply. "Um…" He said, biting his lip.

Matt rolled his eyes. Great. He had a partner with rocks for brains.

"Maybe your partner can help you?" The professor said, eyeing the lack of textbook or notes on Matt's desk.

He smirked. "An Acid is any substance with a ph of less than 7. The ph scale is used to determine how acidic or alkaline a substance is. The ph of an acid is determined by the concentration of Hydrogen ions the substance has when in a solution. The higher the concentration of Hydrogen ions, the lower the ph."  He recited, reaching out and taking a long sip of his coffee.

The professor nodded, impressed. "Thank you, Mr. Holt. Maybe you and Shiro can work to get on the same page."

Shiro bowed his head in shame as Matt looked over at him.

This was going to be a long semester, he thought looking back at the ' **DICK** ' on his coffee cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this!! Comment and let me know what you think, I love feedback. 
> 
> come yell at me on insta @havenskyward13.


End file.
